


The Name's Li

by zukosboyfriend



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Grinding, Jet - Freeform, Jetko, Kissing, M/M, Zuko - Freeform, jets gay, this turned into something i did not expect it to lol, zuko is very not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukosboyfriend/pseuds/zukosboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Jet find themselves in a bit of a situation. That situation develops into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not at all what i planned, it was meant to have a plot and everything but just turned into a quick unedited little story or.... just smut

It was dark out, no stars or moon in the sky but only fog. The smell of the ocean infiltrated his nostrils, and he felt sick. Zuko was sick of it, sick of the air, sick of the ship, sick of his father, sick of himself. That's why Uncle and him were starting over in a new place, surrounded with new faces belonging to new people who had no idea who he was. 

"What is on your mind?" Uncle interrupted his thoughts. "Everything is going to be alright." 

"But... what if it isn't? What if someone recognizes me? What if all of this is for nothing? What if--" 

"What if you would just believe in yourself and believe in me and believe in the city? Don't be so negative." 

"I can't help it, I'm nervous that everything won't be what we planned it would." 

Too long, it's been way too long since Zuko finally let himself rest or let himself even live. For years he'd been searching for the avatar but now that's over, he's done with it. At least he aims to be. All he ever wanted was his honor, but in reality the only person keeping his honor from him was himself. 

Zuko stayed looking at the water as Uncle went to take a seat, he just needed some time to think about how this was all going to work out. The two already had new names and identities and everything was set but he just wasn't too sure about it. 

"It's beautiful." A voice creeped up next to him. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zuko jumped back. 

"Take it easy, can't a guy just look at the ocean?" The boy raised his eyebrows at Zuko. 

He was tall, tan and his eyes stared right through him. His stance was calm but at the same time it seemed like he was ready to pounce if anyone dared to try him. He had a blade of grass hanging from his mouth and the most obnoxious smirk, charming he was. 

"Sorry... You just surprised me." Zuko returned to his spot but kept his distance. 

"No it's cool I get it." The boy rested his chin on his hand and hummed before saying, "The water. There's so much of it, it's incredible." 

Zuko bit his tongue. Of course there's a lot of it, it's the ocean. 

"It's funny, there's this large amount of water and then there's us on this little boat. We mean nothing to the world." 

"Well, what makes you say that? You don't even know who I am." 

"Don't have to, you're just one person aren't you? And so am I?" 

Zuko was getting tired of this hippie shit and he just wanted to leave and sit with Uncle, but it's like this guy just wouldn't let him. Who was he to think he could just walk up and talk to him like this? Ridiculous. 

"What's your name anyway?" He wouldn't quit. 

"Uhh... Li. The names Li." Zuko inhaled heavily. 

"Well Li, I'm Jet. Nice to meet you." 

Jet cocked his head and grinned at Zuko once more before walking off. 

\- 

Zuko wasn't so sure about this, Jet invited him to go take some food and serve it to the people on the ship. Should Zuko even trust him? He doesn't even know the guy? But Zuko just decided to go with it like what's the worst that could happen? 

They sneaked into the kitchen to steal some of the food before Jet pulled Zuko under the table. 

"What's the big idea?" Zuko started to raise his voice before Zuko clamped a hand over his mouth and stared into his eyes. 

They heard footsteps, big, heavy footsteps and a man came into the kitchen and walked around before grunting and walking off. 

"God. That was close." Jet tilted his head back. 

"Yeah," Zuko took Jet's hand off his mouth. "Real close." 

Jet nodded and they immediately continued the mission, they stole most of the food from the kitchen and ran back down to the ship 

\- 

"So Li, who’s your new friend?" Uncle Iroh asked before taking a bite of his noodles. 

"Nobody." Zuko mumbled. 

"I'm Jet," Jet nodded. 

"Hello Jet, I'm Li's Uncle" Uncle smiled. 

They sat there in a circle, slurping the noodles and soup, it was quiet and calm and everything went well. No one got caught, and if they were to get caught now it wasn't like anyone would rat them out. 

"Are you all trying to start a new life too?" 

"Yes actually, we are." 

"Same here, a few of my friends and I used to be..... well not the best kind of people, but also not the worst kind either. But basically we just want to start fresh, and be given a second chance." 

"Li and I are trying to do the same thing as well, isn't that right Li?" 

"Sure." Zuko paused before getting up to wander off somewhere. 

"What's his deal? I keep trying to talk to him but he just, avoiding me I guess." Jet groaned. 

"He's been through a lot so just give him time alone." 

Jet stood up and went looking for Zuko. He couldn't just ignore him, he was obsessed with finding out what he's hiding, because he definitely seems like he's hiding something. 

"I don't get it." Jet folded his arms. 

"What do you want?" Zuko glared at him. 

"Nothing. I just want to I don’t know... Get to know you. Why are you making this so hard?" 

"Making what so hard, just because you're being nice to me and my uncle it doesn't mean I have to be your friend." 

"Come on, give me a chance. You don't even know me yet." 

"I don't plan on it." Zuko started to leave. 

"Wait," Jet reached for his arm. "You want to check out the ship with me?" 

"I don't want to get into any trouble." 

"Well, we're not." 

Jet pulled Zuko around and they entered a door that led down to the cargo. Zuko had a bad feeling about this. The lights were dim and there were multiple boxes, it was nothing interesting. 

"I wonder what's in these..." Jet smirked. 

"Oh no. Don't even think about it." 

Jet laughed and reached to open one of the boxes but his hand was stopped by Zuko's. 

"Is this really what you want to do? What about starting a new life?"  
Jet rolled his eyes and tried to pry at one of the boxes but Zuko stopped his arm, with more force this time. He shoved him back away from the boxes. 

"Don't get so sensitive pretty boy, it's just a box, nothing special." Jet stepped forward 

"Yeah, but it's not yours." Zuko shoved him back. Jet may have been an inch or so taller but Zuko had the body of a fire bender, he was strong too. 

Jet shoved him back and Zuko threw a punch. 

"What the fuck is your--" Jet punched Zuko in the stomach, "Deal?!" 

"You are!!" Zuko pushed him over and pinned him down. 

Jet shoved Zuko off of him and they wrestled and threw their fists at each other before Jet curled his hand around Zuko's neck on the floor. He couldn't breathe for a second and Jet let go, still sitting on top of him, pinning his arms and legs down. 

"What? Never lost a fight before?" Jet leaned in so he was inches away from Zuko's face and so their lips almost touched. Zuko's heart started to race, was he going to die like this? With a kiss? 

"Get off me." 

"We're not that different you and I, we're almost the same. But unlike you, I'm strong. Stronger." 

Zuko inhaled through his nostrils before butting his head into Jet's, who passed out right on top of him. 

\- 

"Mmmf," Jet groaned as he woke up to see Zuko sat next to him behind some unopened boxes. 

"I went through your pockets." Zuko stated. "But don't worry you don't have anything worth stealing." 

"What'd I say. We're alike." Jet tried to get up but his arms were tied. "Now what?" 

"We're staying here until we arrive to the city, wouldn't want you walking around alone." 

"Oh how sweet, you care about me." Jet pouted his lips. 

Zuko groaned and closed his eyes. "Just get some rest asshole." 

They sat there for an hour, Zuko could feel Jet's eyes on him. He was scary, no doubt about it, but Zuko couldn't get himself to just sit there and pretend to sleep while the creep watched him. 

"What." Zuko spat. 

"I didn't say anything." 

"Why are you watching me?" 

"I don't plan on dying in my sleep because some creep just tied me up and is keeping me hostage in the basement of a ship." 

"Right. I'm the creep." Zuko sighed and stared right back at Jet across from him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jet squinted at him. 

"Nothing." 

"Girlfriend?" 

"Don't have one." 

"Did you?" 

"Uh... kind of, we just played around but it was a long time ago. Haven't been home in a while." 

Zuko bit his lip thinking about Mai. "Why do you care?" 

"No reason." 

"What about you? Got a girl back home?" 

Jet snorted. 

"What's so funny?" Zuko furrowed his brows. 

"I'm gay." Jet smirked at him again. 

"You... Oh. Well," Zuko sat there in shock. "Sorry I didn't--" 

"It's fine." Jet sighed and closed his eyes. 

Zuko sat there awkwardly and cracked his knuckles one or two times, then he began to whistle before Jet yelled at him to stop. 

"If you're so uncomfortable why don't you untie me so we can leave." 

"What?! I'm not uncomfortable I just??" 

"Really. You're not uncomfortable? Two boys. Alone. In a basement. One's tied up with a rope--" 

"No!! I'm not I'm totally cool about this, not at all uncomfortable in fact I'm very comfortable being in here with you." 

"Oh?" Jet raised one eyebrow and winked at him. 

"Oh my god!" Zuko groaned. "Are you serious?" 

"What?" 

"You just... winked at me!!" 

"Did I?" 

"What do you—OF COURSE YOU DID I SAW IT AND YOU KNOW--" 

Zuko slumped his back against the wall and closed his eyes not believing everything that's happened. I mean who would have guessed. The cute guy was gay. 

Jet leaned himself against the pole he was tied to and moaned. 

"What... are you doing?" Zuko froze. 

Jet did it again and moaned a little louder. 

"Dude cut it out someone's going to hear you!" 

Jet tilted his head back and held his mouth agape before sighing and rolling his eyes back, he heaved before opening his mouth wider to moan and-- 

"Don't do it." Zuko pressed his hand over Jet's mouth. 

Jet moaned right into his hand. 

Zuko's eyes widened as Jet licked his hand and ran around in a circle trying not to scream. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you??" 

Jet laughed before groaning and letting his head fall back, "Nothing's wrong with me I'm just horny." 

Zuko screamed internally and sat on a crate directly in front of Jet, "You're absolutely ridiculous." 

"What? I have a hard on and all you're doing is sitting there looking all... handsome." 

Zuko couldn't believe what his ears were hearing, he was really telling him this. Absolutely unbelievable. 

"And hot..." Jet moaned one last time. "Please," 

Zuko's cheeks reddened and his eyes bulged, Jet looked so weak and helpless. But his mouth just rested open and he stared at him with his eyes slightly ajar. 

"I can't believe you're--" 

Jet whined and pulled Zuko's crate closer to him with his feet. 

"I can't believe I'm--" Zuko slid off the crate and sat right in front of Jet. They were so close Zuko could hear his breathing pattern stumble. 

"Kiss me." Jet looked him right in the eyes. 

Zuko pulled his hand up and ran his finger along Jet's jaw, and pressed his nose next to Jet's. They exchanged breaths before Zuko closed his lips on top of Jet's. He brought his hands up and held Jet's face before swallowing his face whole. They proceeded to kiss, and Jet allowed his tongue to find it's way into Zuko's mouth. Zuko's hands reached up to pull at Jet's hair and Zuko pulled himself to sit on Jet's lap. 

"Fuck--" At first Zuko thought Jet said something but didn't seem to realize that the words came from his own mouth. Zuko rolled his hips onto Jet and groaned. He started to roll faster but didn't feel enough and he whined for Jet to touch him back but alas, Jet was tied up. 

"H-how," Jet breathed into Zuko's mouth. 

Zuko moaned as he fumbled for the ropes that bound Jet's hands together and yanked at them so they fell apart. He felt his whole body be pushed back on the floor and Jet's large figure appeared above him. They were both sweaty and their breathing accelerated. Jet lowered himself down so that their thighs touched and he began to grind against Zuko, who now felt powerless. 

"Shit--" Zuko went to reach in his pants but his hand was stopped by Jet's. Suddenly the same ropes that Zuko used to tie Jet up were around himself and he was stuck. "What?" 

Jet licked his lips to see Zuko sat in the same place he was. "Can't believe that worked." 

"Wait... WHAT??!" Zuko squirmed and yelled at Jet who was now standing above him. "You can't just leave me like this? Are you even gay?" 

"Of course I am." 

"How come you aren't even flustered?" 

"Listen gorgeous, I've met a lot of guys in my time but boy were you easy to fool." 

"You asshole!" 

Jet laughed and turned around to walk away. 

"Wait, please just... help me out?" 

"What's this? A straight guy asking me to help him out??" 

"Who said I was straight?" 

Now Jet was the one in shock, he spun around to lean forward to put his face before Zuko's. He kneeled so that their knees touched and kissed Zuko's lips once more. 

"Maybe we'll meet again sweetheart." Jet winked at him and left Zuko alone in the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at finishing my stories but here's a rough continuation

"Li."

"Li... Zuko, wake up."

"Hmm?" Zuko mumbled.

"Zuko. Wake up." Uncle Iroh's voice was suddenly _very_ loud.

"Gahh," Zuko jolted awake, attempting to get up before realizing his arms were still tied.

"What are you even doing down here? I looked everywhere for you. Why are you tied up?"

"Long story. You really don't wanna know. What time is it?" 

"Seven."

"What? It took you this long to find me?"

"Yes. Well no. I looked for you last night but I was tired so I went to sleep. Then I woke up and continued looking."

"I figured. Okay untie me."

"Can't you just bend and burn them off?"

"Oh..."

Wow. What an idiot. Perhaps his mind was too focused on something else. To be honest, Zuko still couldn't believe what happened last night was real. Then again, there he sat, tied up against a pole. The facts don't lie.

Oh god. Jet's probably still on the ship, Zuko thinks to himself. Well of course he's still on the ship where would he even go. Zuko can't go up there. What if he sees Jet? What's he gonna do or...or say? Zuko's cheeks turn red just thinking about it.

"I'm gonna head up since you seem to be focused in thought, if you still can't untie yourself then yell. Surely someone will come down and help you."

"No. Don't go yet. Please."

"What's this? My Zuko using manners?"

Zuko scoffed, "It's just..I can't leave evidence or anything behind."

Uncle Iroh untied the rope and they walked up the stairs and out onto the deck. 

"Ahhh" Zuko sighed and winced after stretching. His back was in pain from that uncomfortable position he slept in.

"Why don't you get ready and I'll make you some breakfast."

Zuko nodded and headed off to the room. Once he arrived he sat on the bed and pet it softly, saying "I'm sorry, I know. I wish I could've been here too."

Zuko laid on the bed and held up his small backpack. What was the point of even keeping this bag, it barely weighed anything. All there was, was a toothbrush and some clothes. Zuko's had to let go of his attachment to things, and more specifically, people. He never really had many friends growing up, not like Azula. Zuko would most often spend time with his mother or himself, because you're truest friend should be you. It was also just hard for him to make friends, he has a bit of a temper so that could play into it, but for the most part it's because he wasn't like everyone else. He didn't and still doesn't get all that. Zuko misses his mom, doesn't know where she is or how she's doing or if she's even alive. He doesn't know if she even cares about him anymore, but he does know that he cares for and loves her still. Maybe, in order to keep himself moving forward he's got to remove himself from anything that will hurt him in the future, when he needs to leave it all again.

Knock. Knock. 

"It's open," Zuko says without opening his eyes. "Just put it on the table please, I'll eat it later."

The sounds of shuffling and footsteps enter the room.

"Hey. Do you think we'll ever go back home?"

Uncle Iroh doesn't respond.

"Do you think mom's alive?"

A gasp and the sound of a cup spilling makes Zuko jump up from the bed.

"What the fuck? You're not Uncle Iroh!" 

A Jet with his mouth agape sits at the small table in the room. "I..."

"Who let you in here?" Zuko stormed towards him. "How do you know my room number?"

Zuko was pissed.

"I ran into your uncle and he said to bring you breakfast, so here I am."

"You could've at least said something! I just..You just..Argh!"

That was close. Zuko nearly said something about the fire nation. He grunted and yanked out the other chair to take a seat.

"Uh..." Jet started.

Zuko cleared his throat and munched on his food.

"Look, I'm sorry I should have said something."

Zuko stayed quiet.

"Is this about last night? If it is...well I'm sorry but it wasn't just me who--"

"Don't."

"Okay...jeez." Jet put his hands up in protest.

Zuko continued to eat his breakfast and Jet sat with his hand smushed up against his chin. 

"I'm not..." 

"What's that?" 

"Nothing." Zuko stared at his plate. "You're welcome to leave."

"Ouch. What if I don't want to go?"

Zuko glared at him. Jet only stared right back, the difference was that he had slight smile and a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"What did you dream of last night?"

Zuko's ears turned bright red.

"Hmm...I'm guessing it was a nice dream huh?"

"I didn't dream I was in too uncomfortable of a position last night."

"Is that so? Maybe can figure out our positions another time."

Jet's slight smile turned into a full on grin.

"You. Are. Ridiculous."

"Maybe we can try something right now..." Jet bumped his knees into Zuko's.

"I'm eating."

"Is that our only obstacle?"

Zuko's about to scream, is sex the only thing that's ever on this guy's mind? Zuko put his face in his hand.

The table was quite small so Jet leaned over the table to steal a bite from Zuko's plate. 

"Hey!" Zuko pulled his plate away from the table and brought the spoon up to his mouth, but Jet reached the spoon first and ate the last of his breakfast.

"Mmm delicious," Jet said with his mouth full and rubbed his belly.

"You're an ass."

Zuko got up to throw the paper plate away and picked out a towel, a black shirt and some pants. Jet slid over and sat on the bed next to Zuko while he looked for his toothbrush.

"Hey. So we kind of got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you. Sometimes I get a little carried away with things. Actually a lot of the times." Jet apologized.

"Does that mean you flirt with every guy you're gonna mess with?"

"No. Just the cute ones." Jet winked and Zuko rolled his eyes.

He found his toothbrush and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"I just wanted to let you know that...I get it." Jet stared into Zuko's eyes with an intense, but soft look. "I know what it feels like to lose your family and your past."

Zuko heart dropped for a moment but he quickly collected himself. He snatched his hand away from Jet's wrist and said, "my mother's alive."

He turned to leave the room and was about to slam the door but freezes to tell Jet to lock the door before he leaves.

"Okay. And maybe I'll join you for a shower." Jet laughed as Zuko slammed the door.

 -

The water felt cold as it dripped down Zuko's back. He needs to breathe. Everything is fine. You're nobody. You're nobody. You're nobody.

"I'm nobody, I'm nobody, I'm nobody," Zuko repeated.

"Really? Because I sure think you're somebody." Said Jet, interrupting Zuko's train of thought.

"Gah!" Zuko yelped as he covered his crotch with his hand and turned around, quickly rethought that and turned back around to face Jet. 

"What? You thought I was joking?" Jet smiled and took off his towel with no shame. He moved over to the shower next to Zuko's and turned the faucet on. "You gonna shower holding your dick the whole time? Or did you want me to help?"

Zuko gulped and continued to cover himself. He hadn't even put on his soap and his towel was on the bench 5 feet away. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath and whispered "stay calm" over and over again.

"I'm not gonna do anything if that makes you feel any better." Jet stared at Zuko and rolled his eyes.

"I..." Zuko doesn't like talking to people when he's naked.

Jet turned to face the other way and Zuko quickly rubbed soap over himself and then squirted shampoo in his hair.

"Just so you know I don't care about dick size." Jet stated. "I'm more of an ass guy."

"Makes sense since you are an ass..." Zuko mumbled.

"What's that?" Jet turned his head to steal a glance at Zuko's body. "Well anyway, I've seen better but I wouldn't say yours is terrible. A few squats and you'll have the cutest butt on the block."

"Hey!" Zuko turned so that his backside wasn't in Jet's view, and then shot his hands down to cover his crotch again.

Jet sighed and brought his hands up into Zuko's hair. Zuko tensed and his own hands jolted up but almost immediately went back down.

"I can wash myself."

"Oh. Can you?"

"Yes. If there wasn't just me and a perv in the bathroom."

"So gay people are perverts?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well I'm the only other person in here so, I'm pretty sure by perv you meant me. If you were straight I'd kick your ass for saying that, but since you're not I'll let you live."

Zuko didn't respond and stayed quiet as Jet washed the shampoo out of Zuko's hair. Jet brought the detachable shower head down to wash the rest of Zuko's body and ran his hand down Zuko's chest and stomach. Zuko took this time to admire Jet's seemingly perfect body. His biceps were toned but not too defined and his chest was strong as well as his abdomen. His legs were...something. His ass was nice and his dick was definitely there. How does he have a nice dick AND a nice ass, that surely isn't fair.

"You gonna wash your dick?"

"Huh?" Zuko was surprised.

"Your dick. You know, your penis. Your wee wee. Your lollipop. Your lollicock. You gonna wash it or should I?"

Zuko cringed, "please don't ever say that word again. And no you wash it."

Jet's eyes widened.

"No! I meant yes you should. No! I will! I will wash my lollicock." Zuko snatched the shower head out of Jet's hands.

Jet bursted into laughter and Zuko's ears burned with embarrassment. Zuko ignored Jet's wheezing and washed himself clean. He should probably douche if they were to...No. That can't happen. Why is he thinking like this.

"You know...we're gonna be on this ship for a few more days."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if we could get to know each other more. I mean, we might as well."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing. Just that you can talk to me if you need to. That's what friends are for."

"Friends?"

"We could be more if you're up for it."

"Don't you think that's a little too fast?" Zuko bit his lip. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Oh. Woah. I kinda meant friends with benefits."

"Oh."

"No no! Don't get me wrong I'm up for anything. As long as you are too." Jet placed his hands on Zuko's shoulders, kissed his forehead and smiled. "For now let's not worry about that too much. Instead can we...kiss?"

Zuko blushed and looked away. He's never felt this...excited before. With Mai he never really did anything, maybe he made out with her a little but he never felt like this. He never felt the rush. He never felt this special touch. Jet took Zuko's chin in his hand and kissed it slowly. Then he kissed Zuko's nose. 

"Can I kiss your lips?"

"Yes."

Jet kissed Zuko's bottom lip and tugged on it a little. Still holding Zuko's face with his right palm, Jet brought his other arm around Zuko's waist so that his palm was on the small of Zuko's back. He kissed him slowly, in a way so soft Zuko felt himself float. How could a boy so beautiful be kissing him of all the people in the world? Surely, this was something spectacular.

Their first kiss was infinitely different from this kiss. The first was strong, rough and greedy. This however, was one was full of life, healing and love and love and love.


End file.
